


Misplacement

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_today's Green Beer & Kisses 2014 Porn Battle.<br/>Hands go places that they did not mean to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplacement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Once Upon A Time, Emma/Mary Margaret, giggles

'No!'

Mary Margaret giggled as Emma fell over the sofa, who promptly rolled over and got back up on her feet.

Mary Margaret stuck her hands out in front of her, smiling nervously, 'Now Emma, there's no need for this.'

'Oh yes there is,' replied Emma, mischievous grin widening as she approached the grade school teacher, her hands stretched out in kind.

Except that her hands were not normal. Her fingers were wiggling. In a foreboding manner, in Mary Margaret's opinion. Apparently living with Emma Swan had its dangers. She had somehow let Emma bring a small bottle of scotch into the apartment. She had somehow let Emma convince her to drink some of that scotch (a shot or two at most since the large majority ended up in Emma). She had also somehow let slip to Emma that she was ticklish. She had somehow thought that a drunk Emma would not try to take advantage of this knowledge.

While not as drunk as Emma, the alcohol made Mary Margaret tipsy enough to not be able to escape from Emma's sudden lunge. (To be fair Emma was very fit and had made her living running after people, Mary Margaret had no doubt Emma was fully capable of certain things most other people were not, even while drunk.) But of course, a drunk Emma put too much power into the lunge and they both ended up on the floor. Mary Margaret had no time to process any pain from thudding against the floorboards because Emma had decided that her mission was still valid and had proceeded to run her fingers up and down Mary Margaret's torso, wiggling her fingers once more. Mary Margaret shrieked with laughter, kicking helplessly at Emma's relentless assault.

Her giggling and shrieking soon stopped as Emma let her fingers travel too far down as they accidentally slipped under Mary Margaret's skirt and skimmed her panties. It had gradually moved up Mary Margaret's thighs as they she had squirmed against Emma's attack.

'Shit, sorry Mary Margaret,' muttered Emma, placing her hands on either side of Mary Margaret's head in order to push herself up and away from her roommate.

Her eyes widened momentarily as she felt Mary Margaret's arms come up and pull her back down.

'Don't be,' said Mary Margaret quietly, lifting her head to place a gentle kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma let out desperate moan and returned the kiss vigorously. This gave Mary Margaret the courage she need to deepen the kiss, while moving her hands down Emma's body, grasping her hips and then sliding under her tank top to touch hot skin. Emma rolled on to her side, eyes locked with her roommate's, hands once again set to roam. Mary Margaret closed her eyes in pleasure as Emma moved a hand to cup her.

'Yes, please,' she breathed out as she opened her eyes again.

She met Emma in another kiss before Emma brought her hand up to Mary Margaret's mouth, lightly pressing two fingers against her lips. Mary Margaret smiled shyly as she enclosed her lips around Emma's fingers, eliciting a rumble of appreciation from the Sheriff. Emma withdrew her fingers slowly, placing a lick of her own against them and then slipped them under Mary Margaret's panties to rub against her clit.

Emma didn't think that she had ever seen or felt a more beautiful sight than Mary Margaret with eyes closed, mouth open and hips thrust against her.


End file.
